


taste of you

by bambirouge



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Horny idiots, M/M, PWP, inspired by 2jae themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambirouge/pseuds/bambirouge
Summary: As Jaemin's eyes trail up the line of Jaehyun’s spine toward the mess of purple marks on his nape, he lets his tongue remember what Jaehyun’s skin tasted like.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 195





	taste of you

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up to [this](https://twitter.com/bambiirouge/status/1341098644582223872)  
> and uh. the rest is history enjoy folks

Jaemin stops in the doorway and counts the creases in the back of Jaehyun’s shirt. One, two, three.

Jaehyun’s hair is ruffled like he’s been running his hands through it—he probably has, Jaemin knows that he messes with his hair when he cooks. Jaemin always narrows his eyes across the table when he pulls a hair from the side of the pot, or worse, the inside of his cheek, but the swoop of Jaehyun’s hair right now is nothing but endearing.

Jaemin’s mouth waters, but not from the smell of pancakes on the stove; as his eyes trail up the line of Jaehyun’s spine toward the mess of purple marks on his nape he lets his tongue remember what Jaehyun’s skin tasted like.

_“Unh_ — _”_

_Jaemin detaches his mouth from the junction of Jaehyun’s neck just long enough to inhale right next to his hairline, where his scent is strongest._

_“You like that?” Jaemin growls in his ear. “Like my teeth on you when I fuck you?”_

_“Yeah, yeah,” Jaehyun pants in return. He reaches behind himself to pull Jaemin’s hips closer, groaning when the action drives him in even deeper. “So fucking deep, Jaemin, fuck_ — _”_

_Jaemin’s hips snap forward, rough, bruising like Jaehyun likes it. Jaemin smooths a hand up the plane of Jaehyun’s shoulder and winds it around to cover his eyes, which earns him a strangled whimper._

_“You sound so pretty, baby.”_

Jaemin approaches his lover slowly, drawing out the anticipation of feeling Jaehyun’s t-shirt under his hands, warm from his body.

“G’morning,” he says when he reaches him, and winds his arms around Jaehyun’s waist. He buries his nose in Jaehyun’s neck, breathing him in.

“Hey, babe. Sleep well?”

“Mm.”

Jaemin takes another moment there, eyes shut, letting the intoxicating smell of Jaehyun’s leftover sweat roll over his tongue.

_“Yeah, just like that,” Jaehyun moans, bent over the edge of the bed. “Right there.”_

_“You gonna come for me?”_

_“‘M close, ‘m so close_ — _ngh_ — _don’t stop_ — _”_

_Jaemin takes Jaehyun’s hips with both hands and throws his head back, thrusting hard and fast into Jaehyun’s heat. His own orgasm is fast approaching but he squeezes his eyes shut and resists, resists, resists._

_“God —coming_ — _”_

“I can feel you getting hard, Jaemin.”

Jaemin laughs into Jaehyun’s neck. “And what about it?”

“We have to _eat._ ”

“Do we?”

“Yes.”

But Jaehyun turns around in his arms just the same and kisses him messily, enough to have Jaemin moaning into the hollow of his mouth. Jaemin’s hands start to wander and Jaehyun doesn’t stop them.

_“I can’t,” Jaehyun whines, writhing in the mess of the sheets. Jaemin kisses his hip bone, then his upper thigh, while he works his cock in slow, calculated motions._

_“Just one more. You can do it, baby.”_

_“I_ — _ahh_ — _”_

_A tear slips from the corner of Jaehyun’s eye as his body tenses up, and Jaemin watches in wonder as his stomach muscles flutter. A trickle of come spurts from the tip of his cock and then Jaehyun is breathing hard, mouth wide open, one arm thrown over his eyes._

_Jaemin joins him at the head of the bed and as they kiss deeply Jaehyun smiles, exhaling a puff of air._

_“Told you,” Jaemin mutters, then Jaehyun’s hand dips low and Jaemin doesn’t say anything else for a long time._

“I’m glad I found someone who can keep up with me,” Jaehyun gasps as Jaemin tweaks his nipples under his shirt. “They said it couldn’t be done.”

“Well, they were wrong.” Jaemin is already rutting against Jaehyun’s ass, and something is definitely burning, but Jaemin just nestles his nose further into Jaehyun’s nape.

“Babe,” Jaemin says when Jaehyun lets out a long moan.

“Yeah?”

“Turn the stove off.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/bambiirouge)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/bambiirouge)   
> 


End file.
